Gracias por existir
by Sora Lucis Caelum
Summary: Como fue que comenzaron es una incognita para Giotto...ni tampoco como el pequeño Decimo se convirtio en la persona que el deseo para su vida...pero para el nunca habra alguien tan lindo como Tsunayoshi. One-shot G27


**_¡Le gasp!_ Ha pasado tanto desde que tuve tiempo de escribir...recien entre a la universidad y ha sido una carga horrenda...no por el hecho de las tareas...sino por el hecho de que eso mantenga a mi musa en un estado de hibernacion -_-...en fin, perdonenme por no escribir nada sobre los otros dos fics...**

**Sobre este nuevito, pues es un one-shot que se me vino a la mente por la combinación de mi amor por el G27 [por si alguien no sabe, es el GiottoxTsuna] y mi amor por las canciones de Eros Ramazoti n.n...así que un dia platicando con Giotto [una buena amiga owo] se me vino a la mente este shonen ai mientras escuchaba "Gracias por existir", es por eso el titulo [logicamente owoU].**

**¡¡Jeje, te quiero mucho geme!!! Este fic esta dedicado para ti n.n**

**Y a las que han pasado a leer, les agradezco muchisimo usar un poco de su tiempo en leer esto n.n**

* * *

"**Gracias por existir****"**

Era sorprendente lo tranquila que era su vida en esos momentos…mas tomando en cuenta quien era él, ya que ser el jefe de una familia mafiosa no era exactamente una posición donde los días serenos abundaran. Exhalo totalmente relajado y se asomo a una ventana, viendo a Ottavo revisar las flores de sus jardines, seguida por Quinto, que asentía a lo que ella le estuviese diciendo. Alejado de ellos estaba Secondo, tirado sobre una banca y aparentemente estaba dormido…aunque quizá solo lo simulaba. Un lujoso carro llego a la mansión y él le reconoció como el auto de Settimo, cosa que confirmo cuando lo vio salir del vehículo, siendo recibido por Terzo.

Se talló un poco el pelo y volvió a la pila de papeles que le esperaban en su escritorio. Todos tenían demasiada suerte, desde Secondo hasta el pequeño Decimo eran suertudos de no tener que encargarse de esa montaña de papeles inútiles, podrían andar por ahí haciendo el vago con la clara particularidad de cuando eran requeridos para una misión importante…a excepción de Decimo, ya que el pequeño Vongola explotaban al máximo el lado maternal de Ottavo y ella impedía tajantemente que el chico estuviera en una situación que pudiera considerársele "riesgosa"…en parte agradecía eso, porque aunque no lo quisiera admitir, le preocupaba bastante la seguridad del chico…sabia que como tutor del joven no estaba haciendo lo correcto al sobreprotegerlo de esa manera, ¿pero no era suficiente el hecho de que el pobre huérfano hubiese caído en una familia de mafiosos?

Giro una pluma entre sus dedos y giro su rostro hacia donde la foto de Decimo, sus fallecidos padres, Nono y el estaban retratados años antes de que aquel accidente de autos hiciera partir a sus padres. Iematsu y Nana sonriendo ampliamente mientras eran abrazados por un Nono más joven y con menos canas, en cambio a sus pies había dos niños, uno de pelo y ojos castaños con tan solo unos tres o cuatro años de edad y el, con sus cabellos dorados y ojos azules, si mal no recordaba tendría casi siete años.

Permaneció viéndole un buen tiempo mientras seguía pensando en lo que había pasado después de que Tsuna terminara viviendo con ellos…ya que lo pensaba, llamarse su tutor era un poco pretencioso, puesto que era Nono el verdadero "padre adoptivo".

Recién había cumplido 10 años cuando el menor había perdido a sus padres, siempre había estado separado de los demás, llorando por todo y yéndose a esconder a cualquier lugar de la mansión cuando le fuese posible… ¿Cuánto había tardado Tsuna en acostumbrarse a él? ¿Un año, quizá dos? En realidad eso no había sido lo peor… ¡Qué va! El proceso de acoplamiento del joven Vongola a la familia había sido tan sencilla como tranquilizar a Quarto encerrándolo en la cocina.

'_¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Por tu culpa perdí a mis padres! ¡Te odio, te odio!' _resonó claramente en su mente la voz de Tsuna gritándole cuando se entero de que el auto había sido una trampa para que Secondo, Ottavo y el murieran, y por confusiones y demás cosas habían terminado en manos de Iematsu y su familia. Como Decimo había sobrevivido al accidente seguía siendo un misterio total, solo recordaba la pizca de felicidad en el triste rostro de Nono cuando le fue notificado que el niño había salido con pocos rasguños a pesar de que el carro había quedado totalmente destruido.

Giro el rostro de nuevo hacía la ventana mientras sentía sus ojos escocerle un poco, era sorprendente lo mucho que le seguía afectando el recuerdo de ese suceso del que ya habían pasado dos años…pero el desprecio del chico había sido algo a lo que poco podría tolerar. Se quito los lentes y abandono los papeles al ver que poca iba a ser su atención por como su mente estaba en esos momentos, salió de su despacho y camino sin rumbo alguno por la mansión. Ninguno de los guardianes ni los Varia parecían estar y en parte era lógico, ellos solían estar siempre en misiones y cosas por el estilo; en cambio pensaba que su familia entera debía de estar en los jardines… cosa que solo le dejaba una opción para estar solo, y era irse a los tejados.

-¿Gio…?-susurró el castaño al verlo llegar al techo, el sintió sus mejillas arder levemente al encontrarlo allí, pero la sonrisa del menor lo tranquilizo notoriamente-¿Estas huyendo de Secondo?

-No, no es eso…-respondió tranquilamente-…Esta vez…-agregó sin pensarlo, causando que Tsuna riera un poco, sonrió ante aquel sencillo acto y fue a sentarse a su lado, viendo la enorme ciudad.

-¿Entonces qué sucede?-insistió mientras recogía las piernas. El rubio se remango las mangas de su blanca camisa y negó un poco, intentando tranquilizarle.

-No es nada en realidad…solo mucho trabajo al que decidí darle un descanso-argumento sin mucho ánimo. Sus deseos de estar solo habían quedado totalmente frustrados por Decimo, pero parecía importarle poco ya que disfrutaba demasiado de su compañía a pesar de no decir casi nada.

Pasaron largos minutos en silencio mientras el aire les revolvía el cabello a ambos, Giotto mantenía la vista en el cielo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, pero esta se desvaneció al ver de reojo que Tsuna parecía estar algo incomodo ante su presencia; giro su rostro hacia él y Decimo hizo un agudo chillido mientras su cara se ponía de un rojo escarlata, el rubio suspiro un poco y se levanto del suelo, dirigiéndose a las escaleras

-¡Gi-Gio!-le llamo entrecortadamente mientras se levantaba del suelo al instante. El interpelado se detuvo y volteo a verle-No te vayas, por favor-le pidió aun con el rostro carmín, el mayor le vio un poco, pensando en lo que su estadía podría suscitar, mas negó levemente y suspiro, girándose hacia él.

-Dudo que realmente sea bueno quedarme aquí, Tsunayoshi-dijo con tranquilidad al momento que guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. El castaño permaneció viéndole con el rostro rojo mientras negaba, pidiéndole en silencio que se quedara-Temo que…aun existe _'esa complicación' _entre los dos…preferiría darte tu espacio…-susurró sin verle a la cara, ya que poca sería su resistencia si miraba la "cara de conejito" del joven Decimo, se giró de nuevo hacia la puerta, pero antes de siquiera tocar el picaporte, los brazos del menor habían envuelto uno de sus brazos, reteniéndole.-¿Tsunayoshi?

-Perdón…-musitó con los ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas, Giotto le miro confundido y sorprendido ante lo que hacía, mas no pudo decir más porque el castaño volvía a hablar-Perdóname…todo lo que te grite y… ¡No sabía lo que decía!-se talló las lagrimas con la manga de su camiseta, hipando por sus sollozos-Te trate horrible y fui un ingrato, tu y los demás Vongola me han dado techo y comida a-a pesar de que no es-taban obligados a hacerlo-soltó su brazo y se llevo ambas manos a la cara, ocultando sus lagrimas mientras seguía gimoteando-No sé en qué pensaba, solo estaba enojado y-y… ¡Lo lamento Gio! T-tu eres la persona más buena de to-do el mundo y te trate co-como si fueras un simple ladrón o…-se mordió el labio un rato, como si de esa manera lograra controlar su quebradiza voz, pero ese movimiento poco efecto tenía- ¡A pe-pesar de lo que di-dije yo te quie-quiero mucho! ¡Te qui-quiero muchísimo Gio!-exclamó antes de que las lagrimas lo abordaran por completo y le negaran la posibilidad de hablar. El de cabello rubio permaneció viéndolo, digiriendo todo lo que el menor le había dicho…y si bien aun no sabía que poder responder, su primitiva necesidad de detener sus lagrimas lo habían tomado por completo.

-Ya, Tsunayoshi…- susurró de manera lenitiva mientras tomaba al pequeño entre sus brazos. El hizo un ligero chillido por la sorpresa, pero solo se dejo envolver por el mayor-Nada ganamos con llorar… ¿verdad?-musitó mientras recargaba su barbilla entre los cabellos de Tsuna. El joven Decimo estaba más allá del rojo, pero poco a poco acurrucó su rostro en el pecho de Giotto-No estoy enojado contigo…

-Pero Gio-levantó su rostro, viéndole a los ojos mientras derramaba unas lagrimas un poco más finas- ¿A-acaso no estás cabreado? Te grite tantas cosas y…nu-nunca pedí perdón ni…-el secó una de las lagrimas y lo volvió a acurrucar en el, deseando que nada ni nadie le arrebatara al pequeño que estaba en sus brazos.

-No lo estoy-respondió mientras le acariciaba el pelo-Nunca podría estarlo…pase lo que pase y digas lo que digas, yo siempre estaré si me necesitas-el castaño coloco sus manos sobre el torso de este, recargándose con más seguridad en el-Te lo prometo…siempre podrás contar conmigo…

-¿Por qué…?-preguntó con los ojos cerrados, derramando la ultima lagrima.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer…-respondió mientras olía a placer el suave aroma que el cabello de Tsuna desprendía-Ese día yo debí haber muerto…no tus padres-el menor abrió los ojos al oír eso, alzando la mirada hacía el-Es mi culpa que tu no hallas podido crecer con ellos…por mi vida tu no pudiste disfrutar las caricias de tu madre…ni tampoco poder oír a tu padre exclamar con alegría tus victorias…si yo estuviera muerto…ellos…

-¡No!-exclamo de repente, rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo del rubio-¡No, ni siquiera lo pienses!-se aferró a él, como si temiera que se fuese a desintegrar en el aire-Si tu murieras…yo no lo soportaría…-talló su rostro contra la camisa del mayor, humedecida por sus anteriores lagrimas-No puedo hacer nada para recuperar a mis padres…y si tu fallecieras, volvería a estar en el mismo pozo donde estuve antes…-sintió una de las manos del mayor subir hasta su cabeza, con la cual hizo que estuvieran más cerca-Por favor…no digas eso…no vuelvas a decirlo.

-_'Io capisco'(1)_- respondió en italiano mientras depositaba un beso sobre su frente, acarició el rostro del castaño e hizo contacto visual con él, sonriéndole cariñosamente-Yo también…

-¿Eh?-soltó Tsuna, confundido ante lo último. El Vongola sonrió y asintió, pero eso no resolvió la duda-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nunca habrá algo más bello que tu, Tsunayoshi…-susurró aun sonriéndole con su misma calidez, provocando un notorio sonrojo en su rostro-Para mi eres único e irrepetible…eres _'il mio bambino'(2)_…- le acarició el rostro serenamente, pero se detuvo a escasos minutos…no debía de hacerlo, el era su tutor nada mas, quizá no llegaba a ser exactamente su padre, pero bien podría pasar por ser su hermano mayor. Exhaló frustrado y lo soltó, pero el menor lo aferro con más fuerza.

-Gracias por existir…-musitó sonriéndole con inocencia, Giotto permaneció admirando aquel gesto y se fue inclinando hacia él, pero Tsuna colocó sus manos tras la nuca del rubio y lo hizo descender hasta sus labios, compartiendo un beso que tomó totalmente por sorpresa al mayor. Se separaron y el castaño le miró feliz, aunque ese gesto estaba combinado con el miedo y la vergüenza de haber cometido aquel pequeño atrevimiento-_'Ti avvero bisogno...perche ti voglio bene'(3)_-susurró para sorpresa del mayor pero este tomo la barbilla del menor y volvió a besarle, esa vez con más tranquilidad. Nuevamente se separaron y Tsuna permaneció viéndole algo intranquilo, el mayor le acarició el rostro y pregunto:

-¿Todo bien?-el menor hizo un pequeño murmullo que parecía un ronroneo, haciendo que Giotto se echara a reír enternecido por aquel sonido. El castaño le miro con el ceño fruncido, el rostro rojo y un adorable puchero, que se podría interpretar como que estaba enojado-Ya, perdona… ¿pero qué pasa?-el Decimo le miro con timidez y repitió:

-_'Ti avvero bisogno...perche ti voglio bene'_-sonrió al oírlo decir eso de nuevo, pero Tsuna le miro apenado y musito-Lo dije bien… ¿verdad?-Giotto volvió a reír ante la duda de su 'bambino'. Lo abrazó contra su pecho y le beso el rostro repetidas veces, haciendo que Tsuna riera con alegría por aquellos mimos.

-Lo dijiste perfectamente…

* * *

**(1)= Entendido o lo entiendo  
(2)= Mi niño  
(3)= Realmente te necesito... porque te quiero**

**[No soy muy diestra en el italiano, perdonenme si escribi mal eso XDU]**

**Bueno, recien inicio en el fandom, así que sobra decir que perdonenme si hubo mucho OoC owoU**

**Como sea, pronto subire un TYL1896 [TYLHibarixTYLChrome] así que ojala en ese halla arreglado mis problemas con el OoC...y si pasan a leer ese tambien estare muy honrada n.n**

**Ya saben owo felicitaciones, comentarios, criticas [de preferencia constructivas], hibirds, jitomatazos, dinamitas, disparos con la bazooka de 10 años en ese botoncito verde n.n**

**Y si me quieren regalar un mordelon [Hibari] les mando mi dirección y me lo mandan ôwô**


End file.
